Mistletoe
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Dean Ambrose isn't into the holidays much this year. He's a little bitter about the loving, happy couples around him. Could that all change when he meets Roman's childhood friend Samantha at Roman's Christmas party? One shot request for shieldbabe. Dean Ambrose/OC, mention of Roman Reigns and Eva Marie.


Samantha pulled up to the house of her childhood friend, ornately adorned with Christmas lights and sighed. She didn't know why she'd let Roman talk her into coming to this party, other than the fact she hadn't seen him in nearly six months. It was just going to be a bunch of people she didn't know. She thought to herself. Still, she'd promised him she'd be there and she never broke a promise to him. She pulled herself out of her car, straightening the skirt on her silver dress and grabbing the gift she'd gotten for him out of the passenger side. She walked up the stone walkway and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened flooding her with the warmth from inside the house and the Christmas party mix Roman had obviously decided on himself. He smiled at her, wrapping his massive arms around her in a hug and practically carrying her into the house.

"I'm so glad you came." He said smiling when he released her.

"Well, it has been nearly six months since we saw each other last and you are my best friend and all." She said returning his smile.

"I've told you I'm sorry about that. Traveling with work has been crazy." He said. "Why don't you go on in and make yourself at home. The rest of the guys should be here soon." Samantha nodded and walked further into the house. She looked around at the house and shook her head smiling. Roman was known for going over the top when it came to decorating and it was especially bad at Christmas. A nearly 7 foot tall tree sat in one corner by the massive fireplace, which was roaring with fire. Stockings hung from the mantel piece, one for Roman and his girlfriend. Piles of presents were being encircled by a train that she'd remembered she'd given him one year as a Christmas gift. Mistletoe was hung in sporatic locations around the room hoping to work a little mischief. Roman returned a few minutes later, wearing a Christmas hat and she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You look like a six foot tall elf." She proclaimed. He laughed too. "There was another knock on the door and he looked at her. "Go grab yourself a drink and mingle. I'll find you in a little while." She nodded and watched him as he walked toward the door before she headed to the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins pulled up to Roman's house and Dean sighed deeply. He didn't feel much like celebrating. It was another Christmas alone. Another Christmas where he'd have to sit and listen to the happy couples around him making plans to spend the holidays together. Roman and Seth were no exceptions. They'd both been sickeningly affectionate with their girlfriends recently and the fact that Roman's worked for the company too made it even worse. He looked over at Seth as he sat in the passenger side of the car talking to his girlfriend on the phone and shook his head. He didn't want to listen to this. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed a drink and he needed it fast. If he could keep the alcohol going, maybe it wouldn't matter so much when he saw all the happiness and love around him. He walked up to the door and knocked, smiling as Roman childishly answered the door.

"Hey man, where's Seth?"

"In the car pretty much dry humping his phone." Dean said. "It was disgusting. Point me in the direction of the bar." Roman pointed to the area in the back of the room and Dean nodded his head in appreciation. He managed to work his way through the growing crowd and walked briskly toward the bar. He had just walked up when a petite brunette popped up from behind the counter. She smiled at him, the action reaching up to her honey colored eyes and she took a sip of the martini she held in her hand.

"Hi. I'm Samantha." She said holding her hand out to him. Her name registered in his mind. If there was one thing that Roman did other than almost always openly grope Eva Marie at every waking moment of the day, it was talk about his best friend Sam. Dean had seen a picture of her once, but the picture did not even begin to do her justice. He let his eyes roam over her for a minute before he took her hand and shook it.

"Dean. I work with Roman." She nodded and smiled again.

"Nice to meet you. You look like you could use a drink. What'll it be?" he turned his attention to the selection on the bar. He was mulling it over in his head when he felt her breath on his face close to his ear. "If you don't see anything on the bar that interests you, don't worry. I know where Roman hides the good stuff." She said. He smiled and looked at her.

"Jack and Coke will be fine." He said turning to look at her as she nodded and hopped off the bar. He watched her as she made his drink, watching the way the silver dress she wore shimmered and moved with her body. It fit her like a glove, hugging her curves in all the right places. How he'd love to be that dress, he thought to himself. She handed him the drink a few minutes later and grabbed her own walking around the bar. She sat down on the stool beside him, crossing her tanned legs as she did.

"So you're Sam huh? I've heard a lot about you." Dean practically yelled over the blaring music.

"I've heard about you too. You and Seth. And of course Eva Marie." She said just as loudly rolling her eyes. "This music is ridiculously loud."

"That's Roman for you. I wish there was somewhere we could go and talk." He said. She smiled at him again before getting off her stool and grabbing his hand. He looked down at his hand, fingers intertwined with hers and then back up at her.

"Come with me." She said simply and they walked toward the back of Roman's house.

Samantha looked back once as they walked, somehow needing to know that the man was still with her even though she could feel his fingers still interlocked with her own. She didn't know what had come over her. Usually she wasn't this forward with anyone, let alone someone she'd just met. But there was something about him that made her feel at ease. Like she didn't have to be anyone but herself. It was the same feeling she got when she was around Roman. She opened the door to one of the guest rooms, the one that had been earmarked for her when she'd visit and they'd stay awake half the night catching up on their lives. She pulled him inside with her and untangled their hands, shutting the door. She turned to look at him and smiled as she sat down on the bed and patted a spot for him to sit beside her. He did.

"There. Much better don't you think? Now we won't have to yell at each other when we're trying to talk." She said. He nodded.

"How'd you know this room was here?" He asked.

"Because this is my room. I crash here sometimes. On those occasions that Roman and I do get to see each other and catch up." She said as she toyed with the fabric of the comforter.

"He's a great guy. Good friend. Most of the time. When he's tongue isn't in Eva's mouth." He said talking another sip of his drink. Samantha laughed and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"You should try surprise Skypeing him. Saw way more than I wanted to see."

"You could always return the favor." He said.

"I'd need a boyfriend for that." She said.

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"Had one about a year ago. Came home and caught him in bed with my dog walker. Haven't dated since."

"Caught my ex -girlfriend in bed with the pizza delivery guy." He said.

"The pizza guy? What? She couldn't find loose change in the couch cushions to tip him so she worked it out in other ways?" He laughed deeply at that one and she smiled watching him as he did. "I mean you're a hot guy and you seem nice. I mean based on our conversation so far. Any girl should be damn proud to be on your arm." She said before she could stop herself. He sat there in silence for a minute before he glanced over at her and smiled.

"For what it's worth, I hope the dog walker gave your ex fleas." She laughed.

"Close. It was crabs." She said causing them both to laugh.

"And he's a first class douchebag to have cheated on you. Next time we're in town, call me up and point him out and I'll teach him a thing or two about how to treat a beautiful woman." She bit her lip and looked away taking a sip of her drink. Hearing the comment made her feel all warm inside. It was the drink she told herself, which was stronger than she would have normally made it. Usually, Roman was the only one who'd ever wanted to defend her to anyone.

He sat there for a moment, the silence between them becoming almost unnerving as the feeling in the room around them changed. "I'd be proud to call you my girlfriend." He said finally. She turned to look at him as he tipped the rest of his drink up, the mixture of dark and amber liquids disappearing past his lips and down his throat. His tongue snaked out and licked across his top lip, making sure he'd gotten every last drop. Suddenly, images filled her mind of that tongue, those lips working over her skin as his hands glided over her skin as gently as he held the glass in his hand.

He studied her as she sat there, drink in her own hand, her left leg slightly underneath her causing the hem of her dress to rest on the middle of her tanned thigh. Her skin looked soft, like velvet, he told himself and he could smell the vanilla she wore as perfume. He'd be willing to bet she tasted of it too. He watched as she gulped down the rest of her drink, her berry colored lips caressing the glass, her head slightly tilted back revealing the hallow of her throat. He could feel his body reacting to the sensory overload and set his glass down on the nightstand. Her eyes washed over him again, mesmerized by the planes of muscles she was sure where hidden underneath the shirt he wore.

She didn't realize that he'd reached out for her glass until his fingers brushed hers, the soft contact crackling through them both. She shivered a little, suddenly wishing those fingers would brush against her in more intimate ways. She looked up at the ceiling to keep him from seeing just how much the touch had affected her and that's when she'd noticed it: the mistletoe hanging directly above the bed. "You have got to be kidding me." She said softly.

"What?" he asked following her gaze up toward the ceiling. He smirked. He'd have to remember to thank Roman for his over the top decorating later. "Mistletoe. Huh. Isn't there a rule or something about standing under mistletoe with someone?" He asked causing those honey eyes to again look his way. She bit her lip slightly, the action making him want her even more. She nodded.

"Yeah. You're supposed to kiss….." she said. Before she could even finish her sentence, he'd moved closer to her, the fabric of his pants brushing against her thigh, his face inches from hers.

"Rules are rules." He said as he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers softly. She soon found out just how skilled that tongue of his was as it snaked against her own lips and worked inside her mouth. His hand slid up her throat, proving his theory that her skin would feel like velvet under his fingers and curled around the back of her neck, her hair resting against his knuckles in soft waves. Her hands rested against his chest, running up and down it every now and then, each time braving their way lower and lower until they reached the waistband of his pants. His free hand corded around her waist and pulled her body closer until she was practically in his lap. He removed his hand from her neck, swiping his fingers through her hair and worked his way down her shoulders and her arm taking one of her hands in his. He guided it lower until she was touching him through his pants.

She could feel him throbbing beneath her, hard with need and desire. The feeling of it, the anticipation that was building as the realization sat in that she could have him if she wanted him, causing pleasure to ripple through her and nestle itself directly between her thighs. She could feel herself getting heated and wet at the thought. At this point, want was almost and after thought to how badly she needed him. She wanted him to rip her dress right off of her and have his way with her right then and there. She let a moan escape her lips as he nibbled at her neck, raking his teeth across in just the right spot. She worked his belt loose and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them away enough so her hand could work its way inside of his boxers. He was much bigger than she'd first anticipated and she moaned again as she felt the full weight of him, hard and leaking against her palm. This time it was him who moaned, a low, almost guttural sound that spurned her on in her exploration.

"Holy shit that feels good." He said as she kept running him between her fingers. She smiled as his head tilted back, his eyes closed and took the chance to lean forward and leave a few marks of her own. He moaned again, his hand running up her thigh and under the skirt of her dress. His hand worked back down a minute later, having rid her of her panties and throwing them on the floor. She lifted her head, looking directly into his eyes and his hand went up her thigh again and slid along her. She gasped slightly, causing him to smile and repeat the action, burying a finger inside her as he did. She closed her eyes, moaning more deeply and arching herself toward him. "You like that?" He asked. She could only nod in response and loop her arms around his neck. He smiled again. He claimed her lips again, pulling at the zipper with his free hand and settling the material in between them around her stomach and throwing her bra which she hadn't even been aware he'd undone over his shoulder and onto the lampshade. His lips against traced her neck, trailing kisses lower and lower until he had one of her nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue over it, rolling it between his teeth and causing her to arch further into him. He smiled and kissed his way over to the other one, repeating she same treatment. He was driving her crazy with his mouth, all the way working his fingers in and out of her. He could feel it building, feel her so close to bursting it excited him. He pulled his hand away from her, sliding the dress off her body and onto the floor, dipping his head lower and lower until he had her clit between his lips. He licked it softly, cupping it with his tongue on either side. That was all it took. She breathlessly moaned his name, the sound going straight to his dick and let herself go, flooding his mouth. He drank her all in, noting that she did taste like vanilla as she rode out her orgasm. He pulled himself away when he was sure she was done and looked at the site in front of him. She was sweaty and shuttering with pleasure, his name still gracing her lips, her juices still fresh on his own. She looked at him with lust filled eyes through half open lids and got on her knees in front of him. She kissed him hard, tasting herself mixed with the Jack Daniels as she deepened the kiss and ripped his shirt away. She broke away from his lips, again kissing his neck and worked her way up to his ear. She took the lobe between her teeth and tugged at it before she uttered the words that almost made him cum right there on the spot. "Take off those pants and fuck me." He had his pants off and them back on the bed in less than thirty seconds, moaning as he buried himself deep inside her. He was slow, methodical, pumping into her with hard precision. He ran his hand down her stomach, his thumb rubbing up against her clit as he worked inside of her causing her to cry out and beg for more. He smiled down at her as she begged him, pleaded for him to go faster. But he never quickened his pace. He was determined to take his sweet time and make her cum as many times as he possibly could. He could feel another building deep inside of her and the thought of feeling it wash over him the same way it had his tongue made him more deeply. He wanted to feel it, wanted her to wash over him and tighten around him bringing about his own release inside of her. He pushed in a little faster, his balls slapping firmly against her ass, the force of it causing them to cum together, each of them with the others name on their lips. He collapsed on top of her, his lungs on fire from the lack of oxygen, his body tingling with euphoria. He smiled over at her and wrapped an arm around her pulling her against him. He'd gotten what he wanted for Christmas.


End file.
